genesis_avalanche_foundationfandomcom-20200213-history
Helping Hands
These are people who I find worth mentioning. [https://www.deviantart.com/derpy-squiddles Derpy Squiddles] A woman who has been a friend of mine since highschool and has honestly kept me alive for years. She is my best friend. Art that is hers is the 1st design of Lyra from Resolve For Revenge. Azhar.C He has contributed several dozen ideas, as well as being the co-creator of Dragon Ball REX. Been my good friend since college. It's sad what's happened. Also the only helping foot. Everyone else is a helping hand. Eelai The Science Gal This lady reminds me of myself in my early teen years: shy, timid and quiet. Of course that ended when I was 15. Also when I met this Eel, I basically cooked her out of her shell. Dice - In my early days on discord with all wild cylinders, I taught him how to flirt. And to which he got a girlfriend soon after. Oh also he has a abstract art style, here. Seamego - We were originally just 2 lonely hearts looking to lessen each other's pain. We shared laughs, flirty remarks and lewds. We lessened our stings of a lonely world. Katsuragi Ryuuzaki - Though our interactions are brief, he has left a lasting impression. He's a talented self-taught digital artist too! So we get along on that front. It's always nice to talk to someone who gets you. Definitely Not Dragel''' -'' Juri is his queen, imitations are seen as mockery. Dragel has been an interesting friend, his art style is completely unique to himself and he's got a very odd charm about him. O philosopher of nothingness. '''''MikublazeTK - "i just want to drown in spaghett" Also pastel colours, pastel gore and OW MY EYES. You fool! That's activated The Sinner! Yes! This is a jojo reference! Nefertari - Sass is on point and so is her compassion. She's a all round great person is all I can really say! I'm noticing I seem to accumulate a lot more German friends than any other nationality...strange. Green Tea / Greeny''' - Lewd, kinda crude nearly matched mine too! Oh and he's super supportive as well! It's a real relief to be able to talk to someone so openly. Oh! And he's got his own art/comics going on too! Another artist, huehue~ 'SaltyVodka / Basalt' - DIO's No.1 servant is here! With him he brings skilled art and immense JJBA love! A fusion of his characters is in Genesis Aurora Station's containment, Wyjavidar! I recommend his DA to see good art that'll inspire. '''Mustachio - The most supportive boi. Full of memes, love and probably a second layer of memes too! He has been a vital part in helping my servers folks to calm down on many an occasion, more than I'd like to admit. Mustachio is best boi club. Marionette - Mari is someone I met through my ex-girlfriend, who you'd all know as Eve. Initially I wasn't comfortable with how quickly Mari latched onto me. I learned the sorrowful reason why after the fallout: Mari was just a sort of comfort pillow to Eve. There for when Eve wanted her, then discarded when Eve had a new lover to destroy. Marxhog - This man is a lewd artist and by fuck, he is good at it. If I need to vent, he's there for me. If I need a shoulder to cry on, he's there. I need a version of myself drawn with the super crown, guess who! Iiiit's Marx! Seriously man, I appreciate you. Hardhertz - A lovely German lass who for a short while was part of my harem that I'm not sure how I got. It was half serious half not and Soundwave over here was on the not serious side. She's a hardworking gal and great artist, who does have commissions open~ I suggest checking her out as she's a very skilled artist.